victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
April Fools' Blank
April Fools Blank is the 8th episode in Season 3 of Victorious, making it the 41st episode overall. It aired on March 24th, 2012. Plot Tori realizes that nobody in Hollywood Arts celebrates April Fool's Day, even though numerous random things happen. Cat blows a trumpet, Robbie's chair floats up, Drake Bell picks up Tori, and Sikowitz's chair explodes. In a bit parodying The Wizard of Oz, Cat, as Dorothy, comes into the ladies' restroom, with the video in sepia. She puts her fish, Tofu, down before opening a window with a fan. She accidentally hits herself against a stall, and is knocked out. With the video in color, Cat wakes up. Tori, as the good witch, comes out of a stall. She sees that Cat has a ruby cellphone. With that, Jade, as the wicked witch, comes out of a stall which bursts open with red smoke. She tries to grab the ruby phone, but it shocks her. Then Jade leaves, speaking her stage directions. With Tori happily following, she suggests Cat should "take a wazz." When Cat is confused, Robbie, as the scarecrow, Andre, as the lion, and Beck, as the tin man, say that they can help her find her way. Suddenly, breaking the fourth wall, a director tells that Leon is late for a scene. He quickly leaves the set, and we transition into the next scene. At the Asphalt Cafe, it is unclear whether Leon and Victoria are in character or not, and they are hand fed fancy food by two children. The kids run away when Robbie comes to warn Tori that the Beverly Hills Volcano is about to explode. Robbie begs Tori to spend her last few minutes alive kissing him, but they are cut off when Beck comes in to tell them that the volcano "retired" and is now in Florida. In the next scene, Jade is surprisingly nice to Tori, even tickling her to cheer her up when she is upset about April Fools' Day. Sikowitz interupts this when he tells the girls to go to the Janitor's Closet. There, Tori walks into an iCarly set, and from there onto the set of a game show, specifically a spoof of the mid-1970's incarnation of Match Game. In the game show, Tori has to fill in the blank and match the other people and get it right to get $5,000, but everyone got it differently, so Tori keeps getting pushed to the ground by the lobster. After playing the game show, it cuts to the next scene, where Tori's neighbor comes looking for advice. The episode ends with everyone spontaneously performing the song Shut Up N Dance. Then a person dressed as Lady Gaga dances with them. Eventually, they all fall to the floor. The cast, as if a sketch comedy show, act as themselves and thank the viewers for watching, also telling them to go to www.theslap.com. Trivia *Even though this episode takes place on April 1st, it aired on March 24. *Victoria says that this is "The funniest episode that she has ever filmed."http://vyou.com/victorious/1534211/what-was-the-funnest-episode-u-ever-did-on-victorious *iCarly, as well as How to Rock and Bucket & Skinner, will also be having an April Fool's episode airing on the same night. *This is the second Victorious episode based on a holiday, the first being A Christmas Tori. *This is the second game show the gang will be hosting, first being The Worst Couple. *Drake Bell, Jerry Trainor and Dennis Haskins all guest star. *The episode includes cast performance of "Shut Up N Dance". *When Jade leaves to the Janitor's Closet for "Match Play", she sounds and acts like Peewee Herman. *Tori, Cat, and Jade do a parody of The Wizard of Oz in the bathroom. *This is the second time that Jade has been shocked, the first being in Rex Dies. *Andre breaks the fourth wall by answering to his real name by a director for a scene with Tori. *The Dancing Lobster from The Amanda Show makes a special appearance. Also, Sikowitz mentions Debbie, who is from The Amanda Show as well. *This is the second time the cast was out of character, first being The Breakfast Bunch, this also happened in the sister show, iCarly episode, iApril Fools. *This episode can be considered non-canonical. *There possibly was a scene where Drake kisses Tori, but it is never shown in the actual episode. *The sign on Hollywood Arts read "Hollyweird Arts Pie School" in this episode. *This episode had different opening credits than the rest of Season 3. *At the end you can see Matt Bennett getting Lady Gaga's phone number. *"Where's the beef?" is a reference to the Wendy's commercial in the 80s. *Dan Schneider took the whole cast to dinner in their 70s costumes. *The guy in the hat is Mike Caron. *This is the first time Dan Schneider has been seen onscreen. *This is the second time Robbie has been punched in the face (the first being in Tori the Zombie). *This is the second time Cat has ever punched anyone in the face, the first being Tori in Cat's New Boyfriend. *This is the first time of the season Daniella Monet has a solo. *When Robbie was being lifted in the air with the harness, his shoulders looked buff. *The ending parodied SNL, complete with the credit format, goodnights, and music. Goofs *At the end where the gang falls down after the song, Cat pushes her hair back to fall, but when they fall, her hair is infront of her. References/Shoutouts/Crossovers *'Saved by the Bell' - The teacher, Mr. Belding, appears in the opening scene and references Zack from the same show. *'The Amanda Show' - The dancing lobsters make several appearances throughout. The set design of the Match Play game show is also similar to the Amanda Show set. *'The Wizard of Oz' - The scene in the bathroom. *'iCarly' - Tori runs through the Shay loft and says hi to Spencer, and he says, "Sup, Tori." back at her. *'The Match Game' - Match Play is a parody of this. *'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' - Trina says, "But I want an Oompa Loompa now!" after Tori complains about her moving to the next scene. *'Wendy's' - "Where's the beef?" *'Saturday Night Live' - The closing credits where Tori and the gang thank everyone. Quotes Jade: (to Cat) I'll get you my pretty! And your little fish, too! Tori: Be gone, you have no powers in this restroom! Jade: '''This witch sneers at Dorothy!... ''(growls) ''Then exits. '''Jade: '''Who took my ruby cellphone? Was it you? '''Cat: '''Well I didn't mean to. Here you can have it back. '''Jade: '''Good. '''Tori: Are you a good witch, or a sandwich? Cat: Who me? Well, I'm neither a witch nor a snack. You're talking some crazy chiz. Everyone: WHERE'S THE BEEF? Tori: Kids aren't going to get that reference! Andre: Put 'im up, put 'im up! Cat: Put what up? Andre: Your socks. They fell down. Cat: '''Robbie, who are you? '''Robbie: '''I'm Robbie! Gallery The image gallery for '''April Fools Blank may be viewed here. thumb|300px|right|the video for shut up and dance Video thumb|right|300px|The First Sneak Peekthumb|259px|left References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes